1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a pen holder. More particularly, the present disclosure of invention relates to a pen holder for disabled people having problems in using their fingers.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recently, assistant apparatuses for the disabled or the old are variously developed, and the apparatuses are developed to meet various kinds of purposes of the disabled or the old.
For example, various kinds of pen holders for the disabled having problems in using their fingers have been developed as illustrated in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B.
Referring to FIG. 1A, the pen holder is fixed to a middle finger and thus is very simple and has good usability. However, different posture for writing is uncomfortable for the disabled, and a pen should be specially designed to be used in the pen holder.
Referring to FIG. 1B, the pen holder is used with similar posture as the non-disabled person, but the pen is not tightly fixed to the hand. In addition, fixing the pen between the fingers is uncomfortable for the disabled.
Accordingly, the pen holder with more convenience should be developed for the disabled or the old.